1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a dewatering band press and in particular with the sealing of its edge. Dewatering band presses are used in particular in fibre-pulp industry for the dewatering of the pulp.
2. Description of Related Art
A dewatering band press comprises two wires which are pressed against each other by means of rolls over a certain distance. The pulp to be dewatered is fed as a continuous web between the wires. When the wires are pressed against each other, the pulp is compressed and water is drained through the wires. For supporting the wire, the press comprises several pairs of rolls.
In prior art the sealing of the edge of the pulp web is performed by means of an elastic seal of a length equal to the length of the web, placed between the wires at the proximity of the roll ends. At the same time as the wires are pressed by the rolls, the seal is pressed against the wires. The seal is supported from the side in a direction perpendicular to the direction of running of the web. The material of the seal is, e.g., rubber. Moreover, facing the seal, between the rolls, there are plates pressed against the outer faces of the wires, the said plates preventing the wire from bulging to between the rolls apart from the web.
Drawbacks of this sealing solution are complicated construction, deformations and poor resistance to wear of the elastic seal, and rapid wear of the parts owing to abrasion.